


I Like Us Better When We're Wasted

by Vibrainium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Getting drunk with Bucky is great because you love waking up next to him...





	I Like Us Better When We're Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear patient @captainmomofoshosho who requested this many months ago. Based on the song Wasted by Tiesto.
> 
> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

 

* * *

 

The lamp is in pieces on the floor. The picture on the wall by the front door is crooked. The rug leading down the hallway is bunched up from being tripped over. There is a fist-shaped dent in the wall by the stairs; Bucky’s metal hand catching you both as he tripped over the rug.

Bucky tastes like bourbon and something else sweet that you can’t put your finger on. You can also taste the mint he had popped in his mouth 3 minutes before you had a mutual stare-down and decided to jump each other’s bones. You bury your fingers in his hair, something you had been dying to do all evening-hell, all year- pulling his face to yours as you kissed.

Bucky swiftly turns you so your back is against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. He holds you up with his body, grabbing and squeezing your thigh that was wrapped around him. You moan and he responds with his own. You arch your back and rub your core into him with a small whine, letting him know how badly you wanted him to keep going.

“It’s gonna be difficult to walk up the stairs like this,” he mumbles into your lips.

With a dramatic sigh, you drop your legs and stand. Bucky grins and picks you up, effortlessly tossing you over his shoulder and clapping a hand on your ass. You squeal as he bounds up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Bucky puts you down and you look at each other. The room is a little blurry, and kind of spinning, but you don’t mind; all you can focus on is the man in front of you that is taking his shirt off and-

Your train of thought goes right out the window as Bucky now stands in front of you shirtless. You’d seen him shirtless plenty of times, but it’s different now, it’s different when the reason is you.

Bucky gives you a lazy grin as he sees you gaping at him. You reach out and grab him by his waistband and pull his body to yours.  His warm skin on yours makes you sigh happily; your hands roam around his back, up and down, all over his bare torso. Bucky mumbles something incoherent and tugs at your shirt. You swat his hand away and quickly yank it off over your head.

Bucky bites his lip as your lace covered breasts heave in front of him; he had seen you in bikinis before, but it’s different now; it’s different when he was about to take the soft material from your body and touch what was beneath it.

He groans and reaches around you to unhook your bra, quickly removing it from your body as soon as he succeeds and taking a step back to admire you.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes.

In any other instance you may have blushed; but you are too drunk to be bashful now. You need his mouth, hands, anything on you right now.

You grab his hands and place them on your breasts; he sucks in a breath. You gasp at the cold metal on your right breast, both of your nipples hardening to peaks as you shiver.

Bucky drops his head and kisses down your neck to your breasts, dragging his tongue down to your nipples and circling them over and over, back and forth. You feel the wetness soaking through your panties as his soft, warm mouth sucks, licks, and nibbles at your breasts.

As if he knows-and he very well may have known- Bucky’s flesh hand cups you between your legs to feel your heat. He moans loudly as he feels how hot you are for him, pressing his fingers up into you through your jeans.

You cry out softly and squirm, begging for more friction against your aching clit.

Bucky quickly fumbles with the button and zipper on your pants, tugging them down and picking you up before they’re even halfway down your legs. Bucky drops you on his bed and quickly removes his own pants, crawling on the bed over top of you and helping you pull your jeans the rest of the way down.

Bucky kisses up your legs, going back and forth between them until he reaches your core. He looks up at you and moans, inhaling your sweet scent.

Not able to wait any longer, Bucky grabs your panties with his metal hand and tears them clean off. You let out a surprised squeak that quickly morphs into a loud cry as Bucky licks a line straight up your slit to land on your swollen bud that is begging for attention. You gasp and moan as you bury your fingers in his soft hair, tugging gently, hearing him moan as you did so.

 

“You taste  _so good_ ,” he moans, immediately sucking your clit between his lips.

You cry out and arch your back off the bed, feeling your release creeping up on you already, to your surprise.

Bucky flicks the tip of his tongue at your clit rapidly for another minute and you are undone. The world falls apart around you, the bed feels like it fell out from under you. Bucky is moaning and holding onto your hips to stay attached to you as your body tries to get away from the overstimulation- but Bucky persists.

He moans and continues to lap at your throbbing clit until it goes from feeling like way too much to you needing more again.

You let out a sob as Bucky starts slowly swirling his tongue, this time he is gentle and you are a moaning, whimpering mess.

Bucky’s face nuzzles into you, his eyes closing briefly as he immerses himself. He quickly brings you to your second orgasm and runs his fingers down your sides to rub your thighs as you come down.

As drunk as you are, you wonder if he is too drunk to get it up. But when Bucky slides his dark green boxer briefs off and kneels up in front of you, your worries are a distant memory.

You gawk at the most glorious cock you have ever seen, your heart pounding as you try to imagine him fitting inside of you. He is nearly as thick as your wrist and stands proudly against his belly, precum leaking down his swollen head.

Bucky smirks at you and inches closer, still on his knees.

You look up at his face and he licks his lips. Your eyes go back to his thick, hard length and Bucky wraps a hand around himself, stroking himself slowly.

 

“Look what you did, doll. Look at what you do to me.”

Bucky’s voice is husky as he leans over you and kisses your lips softly, holding himself up with his left arm next to your head.

You whimper and look down between you as Bucky runs the head of his cock up and down your slick cunt. He groans and settles at your entrance, releasing himself and taking the back of your head. Pulling you in for a deep kiss, he pushes himself into you.

You gasp into his mouth and he moans as he buries himself to the hilt.

 

“Oh my god “ you cry softly, “Bucky, oh god Bucky,” you whine, your entire body shuddering as you get used to his girth.

“Mmm, babydoll you are so goddamn tight. Fuck,” he groans.

You tremble as he starts thrusting, and you quickly wrap your arms and legs around him. Bucky moans and you squeeze him tighter, your heart pounding in your ears and the fog in your head forcing you to close your eyes so the room stops rocking around you.

Bucky lowers himself to you and kisses your lips softly, sliding his tongue past them, careful to avoid the clash of teeth that existed every time you’d kissed so far.

You cry out as he thrusts into you; finally finding the perfect rhythm that has you both whimpering.

The room spins around you and the next thing you know you are seeing stars as Bucky jerks his hips and empties himself, your release being dragged out by his; then exhaustion takes you both.

 

* * *

You wake up startled, not immediately clear what woke you, but you briefly reflect on the dream you had. Sex with Bucky? Where did that come from? You always flirted when you were tipsy…

With that thought, you realized what woke you. A cold prod on your arm makes your entire body jerk and you quickly roll to your side to see a metal finger twitching randomly.

Your eyes widen as they travel up the silver arm to see Bucky’s face mashed into your pillow, breathing gently.

You freeze, not sure what to do. Sure, you thought about hooking up with Bucky -all the time-, but you’d never act on those feelings. He’s your roommate, your best friend. He had never made a move on you. Sure you flirted relentlessly when you were drunk, but that was just drunken fun.

Bucky opens his eyes and sees you; his eyes widening.

“Oh. Oh wow,” he says, sitting up and grabbing his head.

“Did we have sex?” It sounds like he already knew the answer, but needed to hear it out loud.

“Sure feels like it,” you say, shifting from left to right, feeling the pain throb between your legs.

Bucky turns to look at you, surprised, and you met his gaze. Bucky busts out laughing and you soon join him.

“Oh my god. Well. I barely remember.” He sighs, wiping his hands down his face.

“Yeah. All I have is this bruised vagina,” you mumble, sliding off the bed and tugging the sheet around you.

For some reason, it had not dawned on you that you weren’t the only naked one; Bucky was in the middle of stretching when the sheet slipped off of him.

Your jaw drops as his perfect, completely naked form is revealed to you.

“Holy  _shit_ ,” you breathe.

Bucky’s eyes shoot open and he quickly covers himself with his hands.

“Come on!” He laughs.

“Oh whatever. You were inside me last night,” you say, turning to walk to the bathroom.

Bucky stands, and as you walk away, the sheet is tugged from your body.

“Buck!” You cry, covering yourself with your arms as you saw him stepping on the sheet.

“Oh whatever. I was inside you last night,” he smirks, crossing his arms.

 

You give him a non threatening glare and turn to the bathroom, grabbing Bucky’s robe off the wall on your way.

And that was the first time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, why do you go out if you don’t like the music at clubs?” you ask as you slide in the booth across from Bucky.

He shrugs, “sometimes you just wanna meet a nice lady and get to know her for an evening,” he smirks.

You roll your eyes and slide him a shot, raising yours to toast him.

 

Four and nine shots later, you and Bucky, respectively, haven’t moved from your booth; you are having way too much fun narrating other people’s actions from your spot.

 

“ _Well Ralph, you see, I don’t want to go home with you because you look like an aardvark_ ,” you say, throwing back your fifth shot.

Bucky burst out laughing and put a hand over his face to muffle the sound.

 

“So where’s the nice lady you wanted to get to know for an evening?” You ask, trailing a finger down his metal arm.

Bucky looks up at you and wets his lips, taking his tenth shot.

 

“I don’t know, don’t really feel like taking a stranger home,” he says, trying to maintain eye contact, but the alcohol was impairing that skill.

Your heart skips and the bar spins around you as Bucky’s eyes meet yours. You slip your shoe off and run it up his leg, to his thigh. Bucky’s eyes widen as your foot nestles between his legs and gently presses into his bulge.

 

“I think we should head home,” you say in a low voice.

 

Bucky nods and grabs his keys and wallet off the table and you both stumble outside to catch a cab.

 

The second the door closes Bucky has you pinned to it. Your tongues are fighting for dominance and your clothes are a huge inconvenience. You both are trying to take off clothing while still kissing and grabbing, but it’s proving difficult.

With a huff, you tear your shirt off and grab Bucky’s hand, dragging him upstairs to your room.

You grumble at the pile of clothes you had tried on and nixed before going out tonight, shoving it off of your bed; when you turn around, Bucky is already naked.

 

“You are a stealthy naked person,” you say, tugging your pants and underwear off.

Bucky gets impatient and tears your bra from your body and pushes you to the bed. He is immediately between your legs, devouring you like a man starved. Bucky is moaning as his tongue traces your folds, dipping into your molten core to taste more from the source.

 

“God you are _so wet_ for me,” he growls.

You whimper and grab his head, tugging on his hair as he works his way to your clit. He starts lapping furiously, pushing a metal finger inside you without warning. You gasp in surprise and scream out as he adds a second finger, pumping them both in time with his tongue.

You are spiraling out of control and cannot hold on. Your loose inhibitions are making it extremely difficult to stall an orgasm, but you don’t care. You don’t even have time to warn him before your walls clamp down on his fingers and your back arches off the bed. You cry out his name as your entire body shudders your release.

In a blink, Bucky is over you, licking his lips and pushing his thick cock into your dripping cunt.

You choke on your breath as he fills you perfectly, grabbing his ass to hold him still while you stretch to accommodate him.

You let go and motion for him to start moving, and he starts rolling his hips into yours, thrusting deep and slow, making you writhe and mewl.

He feels like a God as he watches you fall apart beneath him, his chest swelling as he sees and feels the effect he has on you.

 

“Oh Bucky, BUCKY!”

He moans and throws his head back as he puts more power into his thrusts, grunting and biting his lip.

Your orgasm hits you and your body is shuddering beneath Bucky as he lets out a guttural growl and explodes deep inside of you.

Everything after that fades to black.

 

* * *

 

You wake up with your face on something solid. You open an eye to see that you’re draped across Bucky’s chest, naked.

You sigh and close your eyes, waiting for him to wake up. For now, you enjoy his warmth and his musky, woodsy scent.

You wake up again to fingers on your face, gently stroking your cheek.

You open your eyes to see blue ones staring at you.

“You’re so beautiful when your mouth is closed,” he says softly, running a hand through your hair.

You slap his chest and he laughs, sitting up, “you do run your mouth a lot. I recall you being sassy last night?” he’s almost unsure.

“Yeah, well, now you know, to get me to shut my mouth, just shove your cock in it,” you say, rolling off the bed.

“I don’t… I don’t think you did that,” he squints, looking off into the distance, trying to remember.

“No, you’re right, my jaw would be dislocated,” you say, getting dressed.

 

Bucky snorts and slides off the bed to his feet; you glance at him and look him up and down as he scratches his chest.

 

“See something you like?” he grins cockily.

You tear your eyes away from his well-endowed lower half and meet his eyes.

 

“Eh,” you shrug, sliding off the bed.

Bucky’s face drops and he glares at you. You smirk and walk to the bathroom, making sure to turn around and throw him a wink before closing the door behind you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve opens the front door and pauses, looking down at what he just stepped on- Bucky’s jacket.

He picks it up and takes a step, seeing your jacket. He takes another step and sees a shirt. And then another shirt. Then a pair of jeans. Another pair of jeans.

Steve is now at the top of the stairs with a pile of clothes in his arms; his brow furrowed.

He looks to the left towards your room and sees nothing. To his right, however, were a pair of boxer briefs, lacy panties, and finally, hanging from Bucky’s door knob, a bra.

He stands in front of the door holding the same pile of clothes- he isn’t touching undergarments- contemplating his next move. The door is ajar and there are no sounds coming from the room, so he curiously pushes it open.

Bucky is on his back with you curled up into his side with his arm wrapped around you. The thin bedsheet is draped over your obviously naked bodies, but you both are covered so Steve doesn’t mind. He smiles and shakes his head, then clears his throat loudly.

You and Bucky wake with a start, seeing Steve standing over the bed with a smirk and a pile of clothes in his arms.

 

“Good morning, I followed the trail from the front door,” he says, tossing the pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed, “into the bedroom with the wide-open door.”

Bucky groans and wipes a hand down his face and you bury your face into his neck.

 

“You guys are sloppy drunks,” Steve says, turning around and leaving the room.

“ _You_ are. You drooled on me,” Bucky mumbles, wiping his chest.

You laugh and shove him, “I did not!”

“Oh is that semen?” He says, more to himself, sniffing his fingers.

“Oh my god, ew,” you laugh, shoving him again and sliding out of the bed.

 

Bucky winks at you and rolls out of bed with a grin. You shake your head and blush lightly as you watch Bucky get dressed out of the corner of your eye. You can’t help but savor any bits of him you can get while you’re sober.

Once dressed, you wander downstairs to make breakfast.

 

* * *

Several months pass, and every time you go out drinking with Bucky, you wake up naked with him the next morning. It’s nice to have that reliable lay, but your heart aches, wishing you remembered more than bits and pieces of your nights together.

 

“I am getting too old for this,” Steve groans, putting a hand on his head.

“I thought you couldn’t even get drunk,” you say, amused that you were awake before Steve after a night of drinking.

“ _Thor_.”

You and Bucky laugh.

“Man I’d rather have only that other world shit get me drunk rather than having to drink, like, ten times what other people do,” Bucky says.

“Poor baby,” you say with a fake pout.

“Yeah, poor baby’s wallet is more like it! I’m going broke!” Bucky says.

“Yeah man what is up with that,” Steve says, rolling his head to the side to look at Bucky.

 

Bucky looks at him quizzically.

 

“You used to go out, once a month, maybe every two months. Now you’ve been going out almost every weekend for the last two months and getting wasted. Both of you,” Steve says, eyeing you both.

 

You look down at your hands in your lap and wring them together; you know why you’ve been doing it, you never stopped to think why Bucky was, too.

 

“Is it because you guys fuck when you’re drunk? You know you can do that sober, right. And it’s, like, a million times better.”

Steve’s filter was non-existent when he was hungover.

You and Bucky look at Steve wide-eyed; Steve squints at you.

“Wait. Do you  _both_ think the other only wants you when they’re drunk?” He asks.

You and Bucky turn to look at each other; your faces are bright red.

“I…” you fail to find any words.

“I…” Bucky seems to be having the same problem.

“Oh my  _god_. You  _ **guys**_. For two of the smartest people I know, you are fucking stupid,” Steve says, pulling himself up.

“I’m going back to bed to sleep for the next two days. Please don’t wake me up unless the house is on fire.”

 

Before you can respond, Steve staggers away to his room in the basement.

 

You and Bucky sit in silence for a few minutes, tapping your fingers and avoiding looking at each other. Someone would have to eventually say something.

 

“So… um. Why have we started going out more?” You ask.

“I like when we have sex,” Bucky says almost inaudibly.

“Me too…” you reply quietly.

“Why do we need to be drunk? We barely remember it.”

“Are you saying you want to remember having sex with me?”

“YES,” Bucky doesn’t hesitate to answer and your heart leaps.

You feel yourself blush and Bucky’s face falls.

“You… do you want to remember?” Bucky asks quietly.

“Of course!”

“Great!” Bucky’s face lights up.

“So… now what.”

“OH FOR CHRIST’S SAKE JUST GO HAVE SEX ALREADY” Steve’s booming voice carries from the basement.

“Stop listening!” You cry.

“SUPER SOLDIER.”

You and Bucky burst into giggles.

 

“Wanna… go upstairs?” Bucky asks nervously.

 

Without a word you stand up and grab his hand, yanking him to the stairs.

Bucky grins and picks you up, running up the stairs to his room.

Bucky slams the door and tosses you onto his bed, immediately taking his shirt off. You bite your lip as you watch him unbutton his jeans and push them down.

Bucky looks up at you sitting up on his bed, your hair messy, eyes dark with desire.

He exhales slowly and kneels on the bed in front of you.

 

“You want this?” He asks, softly, running a hand up your leg to your hip to the hem of your shirt, pushing it up slowly.

“ _God_ yes,” you breathe.

That’s all Bucky needs. He tugs your shirt up over your head and quickly has your pants off. You reach to unhook your bra but Bucky shakes his head.

 

“Lemme,” he says.

You smile as he slides his warm hand around your body and snaps the clasp open, gently pushing the straps down your arms. Bucky throws your bra to the floor and hooks his fingers in the elastic of your panties. He looks up and you and you lift your hips, letting him tug them down.

He crawls up your body and hovers over you, his tousled hair framing his face. You exhale slowly, taking in this gorgeous man that is looking at you so adoringly.  You reach out and cup his cheek, pulling his face to yours.

Your lips meet for your first sober kiss, and it is electric. His soft lips move perfectly against yours as you both sigh happily. Bucky runs his tongue along your bottom lip and you whimper as it slips into your mouth. You both moan as your kiss deepens and Bucky lowers himself to you. He’s still wearing his underwear but you can feel his erection rubbing against your aching core. You wrap your legs around him and pull him into you, grinding into his thick length.

Bucky moans and rubs himself into you harder with a gasp.

 

“Oh god you are  _so_ wet,” he moans, making you tingle, feeling like he’s said that before.

“Bucky…” you whimper.

“Yeah, doll?” He moans, kissing down your neck.

“I need you,” it comes out as a whisper and you aren’t sure he heard you.

 

He continues kissing down your neck to your breasts, down to your stomach and finally settles between your legs. He looks up at you, pupils blown, pink lips swollen from your kiss.

 

“I need you, too, doll,” he says, right as he parts you gently and goes right for your clit.

You gasp and arch your back as Bucky laps at you slowly, circling his tongue and moaning. You cry out and tangle your fingers in his hair as he slips his tongue into your entrance, seeing how deep he can go. You whimper as he moans, his tongue vibrating inside you. You’re mewling and writhing, pushing your hips up to get him to go back to your clit.

Bucky gets the hint and withdraws his tongue, finding your clit again to start slow, soft licks.

You let out a long, relieved moan as he closes his eyes and immerses himself in you.

It doesn’t take long for Bucky to bring you to the edge. You’re panting and trembling and grasping the sheets, begging him not to stop.

Bucky lets out a long moan and it pushes you over. You arch your back off the bed and cry out his name as you come. Your body quakes and your cunt pulsates as you feel the surge of wetness dripping from you.

Bucky rubs your thighs gently as you come down, placing wet kisses to the soft skin inside them until you stop shaking.

Bucky pulls himself up the bed and lays next to you, watching you. You’re sure you look absolutely wrecked; you’re sweaty and panting and you can’t seem to close your mouth.

Bucky is smiling at you as he locks his flesh fingers in yours that rest by your head on the pillow.

 

“You okay?” He asks, trailing his metal fingers across your hip.

You jump at the sensation and he chuckles.

“God yes,” you manage to get out.

 

You exhale slowly and turn to Bucky.

 

“That was unbelievable,” you whisper, “I can’t believe I didn’t remember that.”

 

Bucky smiles proudly and kisses your nose, laughing when you scrunch it up.

 

“Now I cannot recall, but for some reason I feel like I have never had this incredible dick in my mouth,” you say, reaching between you to cup him through his underwear, getting an involuntary buck of his hips as you did so.

“Y-yeah?” He asks shakily, involuntarily thrusting his hips towards you, desperate for more friction.

“Mmhmm,” you say, pushing him on his back and sliding down his body, taking his last remaining piece of clothing with you.

 

Bucky groans as his cock springs up and slaps against his stomach. You stared for a moment, taking in the beauty of his engorged length.

He looks down at you, wondering what you’re doing and smirks, “well it’s not gonna suck itself,” he grins.

 

You roll your eyes and wrap a hand as best you can around him. He’s smooth and heavy in your hand, you shiver at the fuzzy memory of the powerful thing slamming into you.

Bucky opens his mouth for another joke but you wrap your lips around his head slowly, rolling your tongue around to taste him. Bucky moans and drops his head back as you squeeze his shaft and flick your tongue at his slit, tasting the pre-cum that had just appeared.

He whimpers as you remove your mouth and lick a line from his base to tip, your tongue firm on the thick vein throbbing on the underside of his cock. You wrap your lips around him again and suckle softly, enjoying the feel of him in your mouth.

You’re only able to enjoy sucking his cock for the next minute, before Bucky becomes impatient.

 

“Baby, I need to be inside you,” he whispers desperately.

You release him from your mouth and he moans as you give the underside of his head one slow, open mouthed kiss as you keep your eyes on his.

Bucky tugs your hands and pulls you up the bed, laying you on your back. He hovers over you, kneeling between your legs; you cradle his hips in your thighs, pulling his head to yours for a soft kiss. Bucky sighs and immediately deepens the kiss, his tongue caressing yours at a torturous pace as he lines himself up to your dripping entrance.

His tongue withdraws briefly and he just presses his lips to yours as he pushes his thick cock into you. You gasp into his mouth as he fills you, wrapping your legs around his waist and burying your fingers in his hair. Everything slows down around you and Bucky is all you can see, all you can feel. Bucky eventually  slides out and pushes back in with a groan.

 

“Oh my god,” he whimpers.

“Oh my god,  _Bucky_ ,” you cry out softly, your fingers digging into the thick muscle of his back.

 

He groans and his thrusts become more powerful, still slowly rolling out, but at re-entry he bucks his hips up to make you gasp.

Bucky takes his time and kisses you, running his hands all over your body, wanting to touch all of you at once. His thrusts are slow and steady, and as much as you want him to fuck you into the mattress, you can’t quite catch your breath from what he’s doing.

Your head is spinning and you almost feel drunk; the mixture of lust with the emotions you aren’t stifling with alcohol overwhelming you.  Bucky lifts his head and looks into your eyes, your heart skipping a beat; Bucky smiles immediately.

 

“I can feel  _everything_ … love feeling you, oh my god. Every twitch, every clench…” Bucky moans, continuing to roll his hips.

  
“And I can feel your heart, baby, I can feel your heart racing like mine is, god, I never want to be drunk for this again,” Bucky gasps, burying his head into your neck, nuzzling and kissing your sweat slick skin.

You feel your heart skip again at his words- again -and he hums happily, nuzzling you again.

“ _Fuck_ , baby if I knew you felt this way… that you felt the same… God I wish I knew sooner…” he whispers, taking your hand and putting it to his chest.

“You don’t have my ears, but you can still feel,” he says softly, his eyes searching yours.

 

Your breath catches and you bite your lip as you feel his heart pound under his heated skin.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Bucky, I lo…” you stop yourself as you feel his heart start pounding harder, his eyes wide as he anticipates your next words.

“I love you, Bucky,” you whisper, not caring if he doesn’t reciprocate, you need to tell him what you are feeling in this moment.

 

As soon as the words leave your lips, though, his heart rate increases and he drops down onto you, wrapping his arms around you tight, resting his weight on his arms.

 

“Fuck I love you,” he gasps, kissing up your neck to your lips.

 

Your heart pounds and you have to squeeze your eyes shut to stop the room from spinning around you. The drag of Bucky’s thick length with his thick base grinding into your clit is sending warm tingles throughout your body, the heat pooling deep inside you growing.

 

“Come for me,” Bucky whispers, feeling you clenching around him.

“Fuck BUCKY!” you cry, clinging to him as your body shudders heavily beneath him.

 

Bucky moans and his hips stutter, your release triggering his. Bucky moans your name and gives you a few more hard thrusts as he empties himself inside of you, the warmth of his orgasm making you feel weak.

 

You can’t remember when you stopped moving, but Bucky is still laying on top of you, panting heavily, lips dropping kisses over your collarbone and shoulder.

 

“I definitely like us better sober,” you whisper, running your hands through his damp hair.


End file.
